Behind My Eyes
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "He'd been hurt so many times that he'd put up a wall that stopped him being like this, and he'd gotten so used to it that he was almost resistant to anyone caring about him without having to give something in return." - Elena takes a chance on Damon - 1x22


**A/N** I know this story has been done a thousand times before but i was re-watching all the seasons and this kind of stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until i wrote something about it. I've added some bits so i hope it's not too different. So please be kind and review, i know it's not long and not very good please at least give it a shot. For me?

It's Elena, not Katherine by the way.

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you _

- **Stateless-Bloodstream **

"Which means that somewhere along the way...you decided that i was _worth_ saving."

Elena bit her lip as the eldest Salvatore chewed looked down at her, she just stood there and listened to him. Unlike anyone else that had been even remotely important in his life, she was the only person who actually stood and listened to him. She knew that this was hard for Damon, bearing his soul was like taking a dagger to the stomach for him. He'd been hurt so many times that he'd put up a wall that stopped him being like this, and he'd gotten so used to it that he was almost resistant to anyone caring about him without having to give something in return.

Damon Salvatore thought that he was worthless, that he was only good for keeping someone's bed warm or people hating him.

He took one step closer to Elena, a distant and a confused look in his eyes, like he was debating something within himself. Then he screwed his eyes shut and swallowed, like what he was going to say next was taking so much willpower. Elena stood there, and kept quiet, she knew that he needed to get his words out. She wasn't going to rush him, it wasn't her place, but also because she understood him, she wasn't going to force him to do or say something that he wasn't ready to. His lips parted and he stayed still for a moment, like he was working out how to set out his words.

"And i wanted to..._thank_ you for that."

Damon let out a breath, like he had been wanting to say it for so long, and finally could rest because he did. Elena smiled slightly and nodded, actually proud of herself for gaining some of Damon's trust, it meant something to her. But she could also see that it meant alot to him, she was also proud of him for letting some of his humanity out, even though it was only for her.

"Your welcome."

Damon nodded slowly, his gaze landing on her own, but his attention wasn't fully on her. It was on himself, like he was again, fighting something inside of him. That was when he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, and lingered there for longer than he should have but she allowed it. Elena knew that she should have pushed him away, but for some reason, Elena couldn't gather the strength to do it. She felt a tingle on her cheek when his lips pulled away, and secretly wished that she could rewind time and let it happen again. When their eyes met again, she could see some more confidence in his expression, more than before.

His eyes observed her face, from her lips to her eyes, then back again. Elena knew that Damon wanted more, and that was when she should have pushed him away or stopped whatever was about to happen. But she didn't and deep inside, Elena knew that she didn't wait to either, the teen wanted to find out what would happen, excitement bubbled in her stomach as Damon, slowly, began to lean forward.

His gaze kept on slipping between her lips and eyes, checking for some sign to tell him to stop, and a small, almost invisible smile appeared on his face when he noticed that she wasn't going to stop him. So he kept on leaning forward, and a second later his lips grazed hers, still giving her a chance to stop him. When she didn't, he captured her lips with his own, resisting the urge to jump for joy when she returned his tender kiss. He pulled away slightly, only a breath apart, but she moved forward and connected their lips again, this time a more passionate, full kiss that almost caused him to stumble over in shock.

Damon quickly recovered, returning the kiss with the need, lust and want that he'd been holding back for almost a year, his hands coming up to cup her face, his thumbs running back and forth her soft skin. Elena let out a soft moan when his wet tongue swept across her lip, silently asking her for entrance, and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to come in and play with her own. Once their tongues met, Elena's own hands came up and her fingers gripped the collar of his jacket, pulling him against her, instantly kicking the secret shyness he was holding.

He was still scared that she would pull away so kept the touch to a minimum so that she wouldn't come to her senses. But she second she did that, his hands locked around her waist, one of them running up her back to tangle itself in her hair. This time, they both let out a moan, the kiss becoming more rougher, like both had been holding it in for so long. The whole world slipped away, and it was just the two of them, no Stefan, no vampires out to kill them both, just them for once.

They just wanted to step away for the lives... for five minutes.

_**"Trust me, the problem is still going to be there when you come home. Look, step away from your life, for 5 minutes." - Damon Salvatore.**_

**I really hope that you enjoyed this and please review, it'll only take seconds! **


End file.
